


Bipper's Dip in Wendy's Hips

by Kennaye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possession just got...hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bipper's Dip in Wendy's Hips

Soos exited Wendy's truck quickly in front of the show house, not wanting to walk all the way from the only available parking space in the parking lot two blocks over. The street was packed, a huge amount of people showing up to the hyped show Mabel was putting on. As Wendy pulled around, Dipper ghosted after the truck, watching Bill make an ass of himself in his body.

"So baby, you know how to drive stick? I got stick for ya'." Bipper said, moving his eyebrow up and down. Wendy just laughed it off and waved her hand.

"Cmon' man, we had this talk. We're never going to be anything more than friends, I'm too old for you." She chuckled uncomfortably at (what she thought was) Dipper's new take-charge attitude. He was always so...shy and beta about everything. His upfront attitude about it now was awkward to her.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend girl." Bipper enunciating girl like "gurl", "I just want to fuck your brains out, is that so much to ask?" Wendy slammed on the breaks at that, causing the unbuckled Bipper's face to slam off the dashboard.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Wendy raised her voice as Bipper laughed at the blood trailing from his nose. "You can't just SAY that to a girl! I'm not just trolling for sex, you little pervert!"

"I know, I'm the one trolling for sex." Bipper laughed as his eyes darkened. "And I plan to get it." His eyebrows started moving rapidly as he exerted his will over Wendy. He wasn't going to force her to have sex mind you - he was going to do something much more simple. He simply made her extremely turned on, using some sick ass demonic voodoo bullshit.

Wendy bit her lip as her vagina instantly flooded with an orgasm. Bipper reeled it back a little, not realizing how powerful he had had it turned up. Driving ahead further, she went out past the town and on to a small road leading into the forest. Pulling alongside it, she turned and grabbed Bipper's chest, hoisting him up. "W-why a-am I...?" She gasped with pleasure as Bipper continued working his magic invisible fingers. "...ooooohhhh."

"So, what do you say? Wanna lumber-jack me off?" He chuckled. "I'm hilarious." Bipper slowly removed his pants. It's worth noting at this point that Dipper was screaming words that would not only make Mabel cry, but would ruin poor Soos' innocence. Bill payed no mind to that though, he had penis things to do.

"Fine...fine." Wendy threw her shirt off and started unbuttoning her pants. "It's not weird. You're practically a teen...I'm a teen. This is normal. This is ok, because it's nothing more than a..." she grimaced as pleasure rocked her core, "...friendly fuck."

"Yeah. It'll mean nothing for me later on. Me, good ole Dipper!" He winked at Dipper as Wendy pushed him down and started moving him inside of her. Dipper tried punching a tree out of anger, but just caused himself to fly straight through it and roll off for a few yard.

"Mmmmmm...I'm so horny." Wendy moaned, her juices a deluge onto Bipper's cock. He just gave that creepy ass Bill laugh and grabbed her luscious ass in both hands.

"Oh yeah, I'm demon. Er...da-man." Bill chipped Wendy ignored him as he started to quickly thrust in and out of her, Wendy slowly becoming more and more forceful and intense. Bipper actually started getting into it, sweat dripping down his face. He wasn't expecting her to be so...demanding.

"Damn baby you're...a lot better at this than I thought you would be." He gasped as she reached another orgasm, her whole body shaking. This caused her to go even more into the throngs of pleasure, pushing him down and bouncing up and down on his cock. 

"Mmm. Mhm...fuuuuuuuck." Wendy moaned as she fucked the shit out of Bipper. He was visibly starting to panic, his magic that was keeping him hard starting to weaken. Demonic magic being no match for lumberjack libido.

"W-what are you?" Bipper yelled, his climax incomming. Wendy leaned down, a crazed look in her eyes as she whispered one line in his ear.

"I'm a motherfucking lumberjack, and I'm about to jack the fuck out of this wood." Bill came instantly, throwing him out of her and so far Dipper couldn't even see him. The tears in his eyes were partially blinding too. He sadly drifted over to his body and repossessed himself. Wendy got off of him and leaned against the door.

"That...was the best sex ever. I'm so glad we're friends Dipper." She took a drag off of it and blew smoke. Dipper stared at her stoically.

"Fuck you Wendy."


End file.
